


Eyes

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Low Self-Esteem, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben odiaba sus ojos. Odiaba su color marrón oscuro, odiaba su brillo solitario y lleno de un dolor que intentaba esconder bajo una lealtad que jamás llegaba a sentir como suya. Odiaba la forma en la que el miedo y la duda se apoderaban de él y se veían reflejados en su mirada. Odiaba sus ojos, por eso se ocultaba tras su casco, tras Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, tras la película estoy obsesionada con esta pareja, y aquí está el primer resultado de mi obsesión, quién sabe si habrá más, depende del tiempo.

A veces recordaba la mirada de su madre, llena siempre de amor y un cariño que se traspasaba a sus brazos en cada abrazo en el que le atrapaba cada vez que podía. Recordaba también aquel extraño temor que a veces brillaba en sus ojos cuando creía que no la miraba, por el que temblaban sus manos cuando acariciaba su mejilla, cuando creía que dormía. Era como si presintiese que algo malo iba a pasarle y ella no podría protegerle. Odiaba ese brillo porque su madre se veía débil y pequeña, y él era la causa de esa debilidad y no sabía qué hacer por ella.

Recordaba también los ojos de su padre, su brillo seguro con el que parecía querer compartir un secreto que él jamás llegó a comprender. También encontraba en ellos el reflejo de una decepción por un acto que aún no había cometido. Cuando se encontraba con esa decepción huía de la sala en la que se encontraba y se resguardaba en la soledad que le otorgaba cualquier rincón del jardín donde pasaba horas buscando la pregunta adecuada para conocer el temor que sus padres sentían a su lado.

Temor que también encontró en los ojos azules de su tío Luke cuando le mandaron a entrenar a su lado. Un terror que transmitían sus ojos siempre llenos de amor y que él no entendía, que hacía crecer en su interior la duda, el miedo y la frustración de no comprender qué mal había cometido. Y poco a poco todo aquello se transformó en un dolor punzante en el que agonizaba y del que quería liberarse sin éxito.

Cuando Snoke apareció en sus sueños en sus ojos sólo encontró esperanza y orgullo. No vio miedo, ni dudas, sólo una comedida alegría de haber podido entrar en su mente para así poder mostrarle un futuro en el que no tendría nada que temer. El miedo desaparecería y él sería libre de las dudas que le carcomían cada noche. Snoke le prometió que el asfixiante vacío que le atrapaba cada noche se desvanecería. Sus ojos brillaban con la promesa de un futuro en el que no tendría que ahogarse a cada instante. Su mirada negra le prometía la grandeza que su estirpe jamás había podido alcanzar y le dio un sitio en el que encajar. Y siguió esos ojos porque ansiaba lo que en ellos encontraba: aceptación.

Bajo la tutela de Snoke se convirtió en Kylo Ren.

Ben odiaba sus ojos. Odiaba su color marrón oscuro, odiaba su brillo solitario y lleno de un dolor que intentaba esconder bajo una lealtad que jamás llegaba a sentir como suya. Odiaba la forma en la que el miedo y la duda se apoderaban de él y se veían reflejados en su mirada. Odiaba sus ojos, por eso se ocultaba tras su casco, tras Kylo Ren. Escondía su vergüenza, su miedo y su odio tras la mirada impersonal que reflejaba la visera negra de su casco.

Kylo Ren no tenía miedo. No tenía esos penosos ojos cobardes y necesitados. Kylo Ren era libre. Era leal a Snoke y al Lado Oscuro, el único lugar en el que le habían aceptado tal como era.

A veces observaba los ojos de quienes le rodeaban, era una costumbre que no había perdido. Veía el odio en la mirada azul del general Hux, el desprecio que sentía por él y la necesidad de ser mejor que él. Era un odio que entendía, cuya comprensión le relajaba al saber su procedencia. Hux quería ser superior a él, más importante a los ojos de Snoke y a la causa. Y no podía envidiar esa necesidad de Hux porque él quería sentir su sangre arder cada vez que Snoke escuchaba al general Hux antes que a sus palabras, y no limitarse a aceptar ese segundo lugar.

Cuando tenía la oportunidad se perdía en los ojos de la capitana Phasma, tan fríos y seguros, tan impersonales a veces, pero llenos de una convicción ciega en lo que hacía. Él ansiaba ese brillo, esa certeza en todos sus actos.

También había analizado los ojos marrones del teniente Mitaka que, aunque temerosos ante su presencia, no mostraban duda alguna sobre sus acciones con respecto a la causa. Duda que él deseaba que desapareciera de su mente.

Alguna vez había podido escudriñar la mirada vacía de los stormtrooper que morían sin temor por una causa que, a veces, cuando no podía controlar sus pensamientos, él odiaba y temía. También a ellos les envidiaba esa lealtad ciega que él carecía.

A veces se quitaba la máscara y se obligaba a observar sus ojos siempre llenos de duda y miedo, y se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué. ¿Por qué era débil? ¿Por qué la luz le tentaba y no le permitía ser libre de alcanzar todo su poder? En esos momentos volvía a ser sólo Ben, el niño que su propia familia había temido durante años y se preguntaba por qué no era capaz de dejar atrás todo lo que sentía, el amor que aún le perseguía por su familia.

Entonces se encontró con los ojos de Rey. Antes de que sus miradas se cruzasen él ya sabía que sus ojos serían fieros. En ellos encontró primero miedo, pero pronto se tornaron ilegibles para él. No hubo más miedo, sólo una decisión firme que él no podría romper. Los ojos de Rey le persiguieron en sueños, y la conexión que se estableció entre ellos en aquel primer encuentro se hizo cada vez más fuerte provocando que no pudiese esconder nada a ella, como Rey tampoco podía ocultarle nada a él. Estaba seguro que ella también podía ver sus ojos, los ojos de Ben, tristes y desdichados frente a sus majestuosos ojos llenos de vida y una dignidad que él sólo podía anhelar frente al espejo.

Y se preguntó por qué. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar esa paz que ella destilaba incluso en los momentos más inciertos? ¿Por qué su voluntad no era tan inquebrantable y estaba llena de dudas? Dudas que no desaparecieron después de asesinar a su padre y renegar una vez más de quien era. Había matado a su… a Han Solo, había hecho lo que debía, había mostrado su lealtad a través de ese acto a Snoke. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío? ¿Por qué sólo podía recordar los ojos de Han mirándole con una ternura que jamás antes había visto en ellos? ¿Por qué sólo podía maldecirse por haberse tenido que enfrentar a él? Los ojos verdes de su padre le perseguían mostrándole un perdón que no debería reconfortarle, que no debería permitirle respirar.

Cuando terminó su entrenamiento con Snoke no fue capaz de mirarse al espejo, no quería ver en sus ojos el reflejo de un vacío que no le abandonaba, de un malestar que se extendía lentamente por su cuerpo como una enfermedad crónica para la que no existía cura y que ya duraba años. Era débil y la muerte de su padre sólo había acrecentado esas dudas, y la tentación de ir a la luz era más fuerte que nunca por más que se empeñase en ocultarlo. A veces pensaba en los ojos de Rey, en su color avellana, en la forma tan directa de mirar que tenían. Cada vez que pensaba en ella se avergonzaba porque había cierto consuelo en su recuerdo, una extraña sensación de paz que encontraba en su mirada, aunque ésta estuviese emponzoñada por el odio y la pérdida.

Quería volver a perderse en esos ojos acusadores y luchadores, quería ver en ellos todo lo que anhelaba y deseaba. Quería perderse en su seguridad y grandeza.

Su deseo pronto se hizo realidad. Y encontró en sus ojos serenidad y un ardiente deseo de derrotarle. Pero no odio. Nada de odio. Cuando sus espadas chocaron sintió una descarga eléctrica que removió, durante un segundo, toda la frustración que sentía. Durante un segundo fue libre y supo que había perdido, que nada podía hacer contra ella y que jamás caminaría con él hacía el Lado Oscuro.

Sin entender exactamente por qué se quitó el caso y permitió que ella viese sus ojos oscuros llenos de vergüenza y dolor. No quería morir como un monstruo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio un brillo de esperanza en ellos. No quería matarle, sino atraerle a la luz.

\- No tenemos que hacer esto –dijo con voz serena-. Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto.

Pero él debía hacerlo. Llevaba años luchando por una idea, el sueño de su abuelo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que morir intentándolo. Ese era su destino. Era lo único que tenía sentido.

\- No me obligues a enfrentarte –pidió-. No me obligues a matarte.

Sus ojos le miraron llenos de dolor y arrepintiéndose de un acto que aún no había cometido y que no quería cometer. Y recordó a su padre, brillando en sus ojos la decepción que no siempre podía esconder por algo que no había hecho todavía. Una decepción que tomó forma en sus acciones, pero que no mostró al morir. Al morir sólo hubo amor y un perdón que no había pedido, pero que él le había otorgado igualmente.

\- Tengo que hacerlo –replicó con voz débil.

Rey negó con la cabeza.

\- No.

¿Por qué no podía ser como Hux, o como Phasma…? ¿Por qué no tenía esa fe ciega en lo que hacía? ¿Por qué dudaba a cada paso?

\- Por favor –casi suplicó.

En ese instante quiso moverse, lanzarse sobre ella con su espada dispuesta a matarla. Pero su cuerpo no se movió. Estaba paralizado. No quería hacerlo. No quería hacerle más daño. Los ojos de Rey mostraron alivio y compasión.

\- No puedo…

Rey entonces guardó su sable y dio unos pasos hacia él, que no se movió. No podía. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirar a su madre a los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a reencontrarse con ella? No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su mirada llena de dolor y alivio al recuperar a un hijo que jamás debió haber tenido. No podía.

\- Por favor… -suplicó.

Quería que ella le atacase, que le obligase a reaccionar, que le matase.

\- Tu madre no podría soportar otra pérdida más.

Su madre era una mujer fuerte y moriría siéndolo. Si él moría ella jamás volvería a tener miedo, jamás volvería a ser débil. Leia renacería y ya no tendría nada por lo que preocuparse cada vez que se enfrentase a la Primera Orden en el futuro. Tampoco tendría que verse en la obligación de perdonarle por los actos abominables que había cometido. Él no merecía su perdón, como tampoco había merecido el de su padre.

Rey alargó su mano hacia él con precaución. Sus ojos mostraron consuelo al ver que él no se movía, como si estuviese a punto de tocar un sueño que había anhelado durante años. Y entonces no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Se derrumbó.

Cayó de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Su sable tirado sin ceremonia en el suelo mientras él escondía su mirada tras sus dedos. Era débil y triste, y miserable, y ruin… un ser indigno que jamás había merecido el amor de sus padres y mucho menos su perdón. Han había hecho bien en mostrarle su decepción, al igual que Leia su mal augurio y temor. No merecía nada de ellos. Tampoco de Rey que estaba ante el fuerte y poderosa, con ojos de mirada segura cuya fuerza parecía inagotable frente a su desdicha.

Era débil y pequeño frente a ella, que le había mostrado su grandeza junto a la Luz de la que él huía sin llegar jamás a escapar de ella. Quería morir, se permitió pensar siendo plenamente consciente por primera vez de tales oscuros deseos de autodestrucción. Quería morir como el ser humano que era, no como Kylo Ren, sino como Ben Solo. El joven incapaz de alcanzar nada en su vida, que sólo había sido una cadena de errores y deseos ajenos que había hecho suyos para poder sobrevivir en un mundo que jamás había podido comprender.

\- Mátame.

Era la única salida aceptable para él que sabía que recibiría un perdón que no merecía de su madre. Rey era fuerte, se lo decían sus ojos fieros, ella podría hacer lo que nadie más podría.

\- No me pidas lo que no puedo darte –replicó ella.

\- Yo tampoco puedo darte lo que me pides.

Algo había cambiado en ella desde la última vez que se enfrentaron. Rey no había querido matarle, su odio había desaparecido y sólo había quedado compasión en todas sus acciones. Ben no lo entendía, no sabía qué había cambiado. Seguía siendo Kylo Ren, sus acciones seguían ahí, junto a su pasado que sería imborrable. Alzó su mirada con la intención de buscar en sus ojos la respuesta, pero sólo encontró seguridad en ellos.

\- Ben, vuelve a casa.

Rey había escudriñado en su ser, había aceptado su unión con él y había escrutado en su corazón hasta encontrar algo que ni siquiera él sabía que estaba ahí. Rey había indagado en su interior como él había hecho con ella en las noches en las que ambos habían estado entrenando su cuerpo y mente para ese momento. Y mientras él se había dejado llevar por el terror y las dudas de no ser suficiente, ella había encontrado respuestas que le daban la seguridad de la victoria y que mostraban su poder y control sobre él.

\- No hay hogar al que pueda volver.

Lo había destruido. Desde el momento en el que siguió a Snoke había destruido el sitio al que llamaba hogar.

\- Ven conmigo Ben.

Se perdió en su mirada suplicante y supo en ese preciso instante que estaba encadenado a ella, que haría todo lo que ella le pidiese, aunque le estuviese condenando a ambos. No podía negarle nada. Y estaba mal. Ella era Rey, hermosa y poderosa, mientras él no era nadie: un error.

Se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo. Todo lo que sentía se liberó de alguna forma y no pudo controlarse por más tiempo. La frustración, el dolor, las dudas, el deseo se convirtió en llanto. Ocultó su rostro a Rey y se agazapó como pudo.

Rey no se movió, durante varios segundos le dio el espacio que necesitaba, le dejó llorar sin decirle nada, sin convencerle de nada. Dejó que todo saliese, que el dolor encontrase su camino a través del llanto. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y sólo pudo escuchar sus quejidos resonar en la sala. Fue entonces cuando Rey se agachó y colocó su mano sobre su hombro para acariciarlo en riguroso silencio. Entre ellos no hacían faltas palabras. Desde el momento en el que sus caminos se cruzaron las palabras quedaron en un segundo lugar, sus mentes estaban unidas de alguna forma y ella había podido ver, sentir, su miseria y su dolor. Y con aquel contacto era capaz de decir lo que jamás podría con palabras. Ben quería alejarse de ella, pero no tenía fuerzas. Era reconfortante poder llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era agradable poder mostrar sus sentimientos y no utilizar la rabia para ello.

De repente su mano se deslizó lentamente y subió por su cuello hasta su mejilla. Y Ben se sintió completamente perdido. Recordó a su padre, el único contacto que había tenido en los últimos años. Había sido tan dulce, tan dolorosamente dulce esa última caricia, como lo era la de Rey en esos instantes. Quiso alejarse, echarse hacia atrás y huir del contacto. Era indigno de ella, de su compasión y ese perdón que le ofrecía con tanta dulzura y seguridad. Sin embargo los dedos de Rey se aferraron a su mandíbula e impidieron que el contacto se rompiese.

\- No –murmuró.

Estaba de cuclillas ante él, con una expresión llena de paz, mientras él estaba de rodillas, encorvado sobre sí mismo, y lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No te alejes.

 _Ven conmigo_ , dijo en su mente y no fue capaz de negarse. Cerró los ojos y permitió que la luz que emanaba le atravesase. Su pecho se expandió y todas sus acciones volvieron a su mente. Todas las muertes, el miedo, los momentos vividos con su familia. Su mente fue una amalgama de recuerdos que llegaron a Rey cuyas manos se aferraron más a él mientras juntó sus frentes. Ben gritó de dolor. Toda su vida tenía un nuevo significado, un nuevo color que jamás antes había visto.

Sus manos buscaron apoyo en los brazos de Rey que le acogió en un abrazo y hundió su rostro bajo la protección de su pecho. Ben escuchó sus latidos rápidos. _Todo va a estar bien_ , le dijo. Sin embargo él sabía que nada iba a estar bien jamás. Permanecieron en silencio por largo rato, sin importar que hubiese una guerra librándose en aquellos momentos. Ambos necesitaban ese momento. _Deberías haberme matado_ , dijo en su mente, _habría sido lo correcto_. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo vivir sin ti –murmuró.

El cuerpo de Ben se removió bajo esas palabras. Entendía aquel sentimiento, él también lo sentía. Él tampoco podría vivir sin ella, lo poco que quedaba de sí mismo habría muerto de haberla perdido. Se había negado a verlo durante mucho tiempo, pero no más.

Rey no dijo nada más, no hacía falta. Las palabras siempre sobraban, siempre se quedaban cortas entre ellos de lo que ellos querían. Y Ben comprendía lo que ella había querido decirle, más allá de las palabras. Él también lo sentía, siempre lo había hecho. Y por mucho que quisiese huir de ella, de sus sentimientos, jamás podría hacerlo porque se lo debía, porque era suyo y nada podría hacer contra eso. Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para ver sus ojos.

¿Qué veía ella en él? ¿Qué había encontrado en él para querer ahondar en su unión? ¿Qué había visto para luchar por él? ¿Para entregarse a él? Era débil, y triste, y sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, de su cobardía e incapacidad para vivir desde que tenía uso de razón. Y todo eso se reflejaba en su mirada oscura y llena de desolación.

\- Tienes unos ojos hermosos Ben, jamás lo dudes.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharla, por supuesto que ella sabía lo que pensaba, lo había visto a través de su conexión, gracias al odio tan intenso que sentía hacía ellos. Pero escuchar esas palabras fue como un shock porque sonaban completamente sinceras y no tuvo el coraje de contradecirle. Intentar negarlo sería como querer romperle el corazón y no podía hacerle eso. Rey se acercó a él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos propios en un efímero beso en el que todos sus anhelos se vieron reconfortados.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron se permitió caer en la tentación de la luz que ella representaba finalmente, como si ese beso fuese la firma de una rendición total y absoluta. Y cuando lo hizo, cuando permitió que ella entrase y le bañase con su presencia todo su ser, impregnando cada recoveco de su mente con su luz. Fue como volver a nacer, como si todo desapareciese a su alrededor y ante él apareciese un nuevo mundo. Su pecho se sintió liviano y el aire inundó sus pulmones. Y se sintió como si hubiese salido a la superficie tras años de agonía, de ahogarse en una charca llena de un líquido espeso y pegajoso, de un olor fétido que le impedía liberarse por más que hubiese querido salir de allí. Era como haber estado viendo el mundo en blanco y negro, y ahora descubriese que había colores en él.

El dolor se volvió más profundo, más real, pero por primera vez no se sentía morir bajo su peso. Podía dejarse atravesar por él y compartirlo. La presencia de Rey era como un bálsamo para sus heridas, incluso para su pasado.

Había estado completamente ciego toda su vida. Completamente perdido sin ella. Rey era lo que siempre había anhelado, lo que siempre le había faltado. Su naturaleza no era la luz, pero a su lado eso no importaba porque ella aceptaba su oscuridad y la acogía dentro de su luz. Rey no tenía miedo, no veía vestigios de un pasado que no era el suyo. Ella sólo veía a Ben, al pequeño Ben que corrió hacia el lado equivocado en busca de un consuelo que jamás pudo encontrar.

Rey le cogió de las manos y tiró de él para que se levantase. Ya había pasado todo, era el momento de dejar atrás el miedo. Ben se alzó con lentitud y una voluntad propia que jamás antes había sabido que tenía. Y por primera vez sintió que estaba donde tenía que estar. Estaba en casa. Ella era su hogar, el lugar que tan desesperadamente había estado buscando. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

\- Eres mío –dijo poniéndose de puntillas.

Ben asintió mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. Era suyo, le pertenecía completamente y ella encarnaba el hogar que jamás podría abandonar. Y se sentía indigno de semejante privilegio, pero no podía negarle nada.

\- Soy tuya –murmuró contra su boca antes de besarle.

Él era su hogar, con el que había soñado desde que fuese abandonada en Jakku. Él era la familia, por la que tanto había rezado por encontrar. Y él no podía robarle eso, no cuando finalmente lo había encontrado. Sin importar cuánto le pudiese carcomer la culpa, porque él también había encontrado su sitio en el mundo y después de tantos sacrificios inútiles, de haber perdido tanto en el camino, no podía cometer otro error que sólo traería dolor a sus vidas.

Observó sus ojos brillantes, cada vez que sintiese la culpa extenderse por su cuerpo, sólo tendría que perderse en esa mirada para saber que estaba en el sitio correcto. Y eso era lo único importante.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre los comentarios y kudos serán bien recibidos con sus opiniones y sentimientos. Son el sustento del escritor.


End file.
